


A Stroke of Luck

by captorashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius pisses himself in his respiteblock, Sollux watches. They talk over trollian, and they arrange a little meet-up. I won't spoil the rest for you. Enjoy!<br/>That is, if you're into piss.<br/>Or if you like this pairing so much you'll endure the piss for the sake of reading glorious smut about these two trolls. Who knows, you might find yourself with a new kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> There are three things I feel like I should mention before you read this.  
> First, no one's wearing any shoes in this, ever. You don't need to worry about pissy shoes.  
> Second, Sollux has outgrown his lisp (they're 8 ½ sweeps old in this, or 18 years), so you won't see any of "thith".  
> Third, I headcanon the trolls' genitalia as basically a human penis and vagina and balls all there, with maybe some minor differences.

*EQUIUS POV*

 

You don’t know WHY you have this disgusting fetish, but you do know when it all started. One day, when you were about 7 ½  sweeps old, you were shopping for food, and you were really desperate to go to the load gaper. The line was really long, and you ended up pissing yourself - and enjoying the act. You don’t know why you were so desperate in the first place, though, and you suspect a certain cerulean-blooded troll had something to do with it.

And now, one sweep later, you’re desperate again. But this time, you’ve been holding on purpose. You don’t know how much longer you can last; your bladder hurts a lot, and you can’t tell if the wetness of your underwear is from piss, arousal, sweat, or all three. A tiny bit of piss drips out; it’s definitely all three now. God, you have to piss so badly. And god, do you love this.

Another little spurt escapes, wetting your shorts a bit under your hands. You shiver and gasp at the momentary loss of control. It won’t be long before you lose yourself completely, and you’re excited at that thought.

A few minutes later, and you’re a squirming, panting, moaning mess trying to keep it all in. God, it hurts so bad. You wonder if you should just let go...

You decide against that, because you’ve cluckbeasted out and let go so many times now, and while that feels great, you want to lose all control over yourself like the filthy troll you are.

A longer stream of piss leaks out; you would stop it by grabbing yourself but with your strength it’s really unadvisable as you could seriously hurt yourself. Instead, you try to stop the stream by sheer willpower, but it doesn’t work; you find yourself with an inability to stop the flood of piss.

And it’s better than the first time you pissed yourself by accident. Wet warmth spreads through your shorts and socks. You moan, both in relief and arousal; this is just so good.

The towel beneath your feet is soaked with blue when you finally stop pissing. You put your hand into your nook and fingerfuck yourself to the recent memory of pissing yourself, and it doesn’t take long for you to orgasm.

You bask in the afterglow until you get uncomfortable with the now-cold wetness of your lower body. Then you clean up, getting more towels to mop up the extra piss on the floor. After you’re done, you change your clothes and put the dirty clothes and towels in the washing machine. You return to your room to find a message:

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

TA: hey eq.

TA: you mind explaiiniing what that wa2?

TA: cour2e, ii diid fiind that pretty hot.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

 

*SOLLUX POV*

 

You decide to check on all your buddies using your “hackiing power2”. Nothing really interesting, just normal stuff...

Wait, what’s Equius doing? He looks like he has to use the load gaper really bad. Why doesn’t he just go? Unless... no, he can’t have the same fetish as you.

But indeed, you see a wet patch grow on his shorts. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. You’re too shocked to even feel horny right now - one of your best friends has a fucking omorashi kink!

As soon as you get over your shock, he starts doing what suspiciously looks like masturbating. Well, that confirms it. You two have the same fetish.

Equius leaves, and you decide to leave him a message for him to get back to:

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

TA: hey eq.

TA: you mind explaiiniing what that wa2?

TA: cour2e, ii diid fiind that pretty hot.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

And soon enough...

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CT: D --> Uh

CT: D --> How did you see that

CT: D --> And you’re di%usting for finding that hot by the way

TA: ok.

TA: fiir2t of all.

TA: you found that hot two.

TA: 2o dont even 2tart wiith that 2hiit.

CT: D --> But that’s seriously di%usting

TA: fiine, call your2elf dii2gu2ting.

CT: D --> I am di%usting

CT: D --> I know

TA: ok.

TA: 2econd.

TA: a2 for how ii 2aw your liittle 2how.

TA: ju2t chalk that up two “hackiing power2.”

CT: D --> And why should I just accept that as an e%planation

TA: becau2e iim your friiend, equiiu2.

TA: but 2eriiou2ly.

TA: would you care two explaiin your2elf?

CT: D --> Well

CT: D --> A sweep ago

CT: D --> I was on a shopping e%pedition

CT: D --> And I got really desperate for some reason

CT: D --> (I think it was Vriska)

CT: D --> And I peed myself

CT: D --> And I enjoyed it

TA: okay.

TA: faiir enough.

CT: D --> Also

CT: D --> Since you liked me peeing myself

CT: D --> Can I tell you something

TA: 2ure.

TA: go ahead.

CT: D --> Uh

CT: D --> This is gross

CT: D --> But

CT: D --> One of my biggest

CT: D --> 100dest

CT: D --> Fantasies

CT: D --> Is for someone to restrain me

CT: D --> And make me pee myself

TA: iintere2tiing.

TA: you know, iid be iinto that.

TA: a lot.

TA: iif you ever wanted two act iit out wiith me.

TA: ;)

CT: D --> I appreciate the offer

CT: D --> But I’d have to decline

TA: that2 two bad.

CT: D --> Wait

CT: D --> Maybe

CT: D --> Yes

CT: D --> I’ll do it

TA: excellent.

TA: 2o when do you wanna do thii2?

CT: D --> Perhaps a week from now

CT: D --> I would like to give my bladder a chance to recover from today’s e%cursion

TA: ok, 2ound2 great.

TA: 2ee you iin my hiive iin a week?

CT: D --> Sure

CT: D --> Yes

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling twinArmaggedons [TA]

Holy shit. You got Equius to agree to that. It was his idea in the first place, but holy fucking shit. That’s been one of YOUR biggest fantasies - to trap someone and make them piss themselves. The scene of Equius wetting his pants flashes before your eyes, and you start to become aroused...

 

*EQUIUS POV*

 

You can’t believe you agreed to that. It was your idea in the first place, but just the thought of it is so vile, so _naughty,_ it’s starting to make you sweat. And yet, you find your bulge beginning to awaken...

 

*One week later, at Sollux’s hive. You’ve been drinking a lot of water for the past hour and a half.*

 

“Sollux.”

“Yes?”

“I need to urinate now, a lot.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you need to piss?”

“Eight. It hurts.”

“Ok Equius, let’s take this to the ablution block.”

So Sollux leads you to the ablution block, taking your wrist in his hand. You would just walk normally behind Sollux, but all of your brain power is going to keeping yourself from peeing all over yourself.

When you get there, you step in the ablution trap and turn around to face Sollux. He uses his psionics to pin your wrists against the wall, and your heartbeat quickens at the sudden action. A little bit of piss leaks out, but not enough to show through your shorts. You cross your legs, only to have Sollux spread them and secure your ankles with his psionics. You moan.

This is everything you’ve ever wanted for the past sweep, and you’re finally getting it.

 

*SOLLUX POV*

 

Man, what a beautiful sight you have in front of you. Right here, in your ablution trap, is a troll on the verge of pissing himself. And what’s more, you’ve made him unable to hold himself or even cross his legs at all. Truly, this is the most magnificent thing you’ve ever seen.

“Sol-Sollux,” Equius whimpers.

“What is it now?” you ask.

“I- I n-need you t-to touch me,” he gasps.

You step into the ablution trap, turn off your psionics, and hold Equius’s arms up with your own. You shove your knee in between his legs, and he moans and starts grinding against it, whether from arousal or from the need to piss you don’t know, though you suspect it’s both.

“P-please...”

“Tell me what you want, Equius,” you reply.

“K-kiss me... please...”

And so you do, tasting sweat on his lips. Equius responds with a series of “mm”s and “ah”s and “yes”s and you feel a slight warmth spread on your knee only for it to stop after a second. You put your leg down and slide up against Equius, and you two start grinding on each other. You bite his jawline and he moans, and you feel a little bit of piss on you.

“Just piss on me already,” you grumble into Equius’s ear.

“I w-won’t. N-not yet. N-not until I l-lose c-control,” he retorts.

You don’t say anything, because it seems like you won’t have to wait too long for that to happen, what with how much he’s stuttering like that. You continue to make him squirm and moan with your touches. After a few minutes of sucking and grinding on him, the moment comes where he loses control.

“Ah, S-Sollux, I don’t th-think I can hold it anymore,” Equius whines.

A moment later, you feel warmth spread on the crotch and legs of your pants.

“Yes, that’s perfect, just like that,” you growl. Meanwhile, Equius just pants and moans as he pisses out the contents of his bladder onto the both of you. When he’s done, you strip him and yourself of your piss-stained clothes.

“What do you wanna do now? I’m still horny, and it seems like you are too,” you purr.

“What would _you_ like to do?” Equius inquires.

“Well, maybe a little of _this,_ ” you say as you grind on him, “and a little of _that,_ ” you start sucking on his neck.

 _“Ohh S-Sollux...”_ Equius keens. You start fucking his nook with your bulge, making nice rocking motions as he makes the most splendid noises. Soon, you reach your climax, and so does he, the symphony of your voices just adding to the wonderful experience.

“Well, wasn’t that something?” you pant.

“Wow” is all Equius has to say.

“C’mon, let’s clean all this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, just look at this blatant self-indulgence.  
> Let it be known that this is the first time I've written smut, and the first time I've ever not abandoned a fic that I was writing for myself, omo or not.


End file.
